Zuldazar
Zuldazar ist die Hauptstadt der Trolle vom Stamm der Zandalari. Sie liegt auf der Insel Zandalar im Südmeer. Hier hat auch der König der Zandalari, König Rastakhan, seinen Sitz. Beschreibung In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth ist Zuldazar mit seinem üppigen Dschungel und der ältesten Stadt Azeroths eines der bespielbaren Gebiete auf Zandalar. Hier befindet sich die Hauptstadt und gleichzeitig der Stützpunkt der Horde auf der Inselgruppe. An den Hängen von Zuldazar liegt die Instanz Atal'Dazar mit der Die Königsruh. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) In Zuldazar lebt auch Rastakhan, der König der Trolle, der demnach auch der Herrscher über Zandalar ist. Doch nicht alle Trolle halten etwas von dem König. Schon gar nicht die Bluttrolle, mit denen die Zandalari derzeit zu kämpfen haben und die das Gebiet mit einer Invasion bedrohen. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Die Gebiete und Dungeons in der Übersicht (05.11.2017) Aufbau und Organisation Zuldazar ist eine antike, sehr eindrucksvolle und wahrscheinlich sogar die älteste noch existierende "Stadt" auf Azeroth. Pyramiden und Ziggurate dominieren das Bild und mächtige Brutosaurier werden von den Trollen als Nutztiere gehalten. Von außen ist es eine goldene und prächtige Stadt, die offen für jeden Trollstamm und jede Glaubensrichtung ist (mit Ausnahme der Bluttrolle). Doch im Inneren geht es relativ hart zu und obendrein haben sich in den unteren Distrikten die sog. Purpurkultisten breitgemacht, die dort besonders unter den Kastenlosen neue Anhänger rekrutieren. Die große Tempelanlage ist in drei Bereiche aufgeteilt: Dazar'alor, Der Zocalo und den Hafen von Zandalar. Dazar'alor Dazar'alor ist ein großer Tempel im Zentrum von Zuldazar, von dessen Spitze aus König Rastakhan regiert. Die Königlichen Kammern Die Königlichen Kammern von Dazar'Alor sind die Heimat von König Rastakhan. Dies ist ein Elitebereich mit verschiedenen Abteilen, der nur für die ausgewählten Zandalari bestimmt ist. Hier steht Das Große Siegel, die Botschaft der Horde, mit einem Bank- und Portalraum. * Das Große Siegel - Botschaft der Horde. Das Große Siegel liegt innerhalb der Königlichen Kammern. Außerdem gibt es einen Bankraum (Die Königliche Schatzkammer) und einem Transmogrifizierer. ** Brillin die Liebreizende - Gastwirtin. ** Nok'tal - Village of the Vines. ** Zunaga Wana - Abgesandter der Zandalari * Die Königliche Schatzkammer - Bankraum im Großen Siegel mit Zugang zur Bank und Gildenbank. ** Klabbe - Ein Hobgoblin. ** Magni Bronzebart - Der Sprecher ** Natal'hakata - Stimme des Königs * Der Königliche Bratrost - Eine Taverne mit Kochbereich ** Lily Trillerbräu - Königin der Fässer ** Mojomixer Kojo ** Tahku Sumpfschreiter ** Weinhändler Thesnala * Halle der Chronisten - Raum der Inschriftenkunde- und Archäologielehrer. ** Chronistin Kizani - Inschriftenkundelehrer ** Chronist To'kini - Inschriftenkundebedarf ** Forscherin Alerinda - Archäologielehrerin * Halle der Uralten Pfade - Portalraum mit Portalen zur Hauptstadt jeder Fraktion, Tal der Ewigen Blüten und Dalaran (Legion), mit Oculeth in der Mitte. ** Vorarbeiter Al'jibo Der Goldene Thron Über den Königlichen Kammern befindet sich Der Goldene Thron, der Sitz des Zandalari-Königs Rastakhan und des Rates der Zanchuli. * General Jakra'zet - Mitglied im Rat der Zanchuli. * Hexfürst Raal - Mitglied im Rat der Zanchuli. * König Rastakhan * Kriegsdruidin Loti - Mitglied im Rat der Zanchuli. * Prinzessin Talanji - Tochter des Königs. * Yazma - Die Spinne des Königs. Es ist ihre Pflicht sicherzustellen, dass Pläne und Pläne, die dem Königreich schaden würden, gehört werden, bevor sie schlüpfen. * Zolani * Zul der Prophet - Anführer des Rates der Zanchuli. Die Unteren Terrassen Auf den Unteren Terrassen von Dazar'alor finden sich mehr Berufsausbilder, Dinosaurier und Übungsdummys. * Atulanji - Hammer des Königs. * Chronist Grazzul - Inschriftenkundelehrer. * Der alte T'zoko - Ein gewaltiger Teufelssaurier. * Goldschmied Secott - Bergbaulehrer. * Granda Watae - Kräuterkundebedarf. * Jahden Fla - Kräuterkundelehrer. * Kumali die Kluge - Alchemielehrerin. * Myxle Bauchschlitz - Schrottmeister. Beaufsichtigt den Schrott-o-Mat 1000. * Pin'jin der Geduldige - Schneiderlehrer. * Rana die Schlitzerin - Kürschnerlehrerin. * R'gal der Alte - Rezans Stärke. Ein gewaltiger Teufelssaurier. * Schmiedemeister Zak'aal - Schmiedekunstlehrer. * Seshuli - Juwelierskunstlehrerin. * Shuga Sprengkapp - Ingenieurskunstlehrerin. * Verzauberin Quinni - Verzauberkunstlehrerin. * Xanjo - Lederverarbeitungslehrer. Der Zocalo Der Zocalo ist die Marktstraße von Zuldazar, wo viele einheimische Händler ihre Waren verkaufen. Hier gibt es Gasthäuser usw. Außerdem Heimat von Jani, Loa des Unrats. ; Geschäfte: * Da Drunken Drummer - Ein besonderes Gasthaus mit Trommeln aus allen Ländern der Horde. Goblins können sogar eine Öldose finden. * Lost Spirit Lounge - Hier können Besucher bei Madam Konawla ihr Schicksal lesen zu lassen. Es ist immer ein gutes Omen für Euch! * The Sliver - Ein Tortollan wurde beauftragt, eine Brücke zu bauen, aber er arbeitet sehr langsam und erst nachdem er gegessen hat ... was Wochen dauert. ; NSCs: * Hauptmann Bajin Terrasse der Auserwählten Ein Gebiet direkt nördlich der Königlichen Kammern von Zuldazar. Es ist die Heimat der Akolythen der verschiedenen Loa. Ein Gebäude beherbergt die Prälaten von Rezan, die zunächst Zandalari-Paladine zu sein scheinen. Ein anderes Gebäude beherbergt die Akolythen für den Spinnen-Loa. Die Hauptquelle der Spannung in diesem Gebiet liegt zwischen den Anhängern von Gonk, dem Großen Jäger, und Pa'ku, einem Pterrordaxloa, der die Zandalari-Flotte kontrolliert. Die Anhänger streiten sich ständig und verspotten sich gegenseitig, einschließlich Kriegsdruidin Loti und Hexlord Raal, von denen wir später erfahren, dass sie verheiratet sind. * Hexlord Raal - Rat von Zanchuli. * Kriegsdruidin Loti - Rat von Zanchuli. Die Spanne Eine gewaltige Brücke, die an majestätischen Wasserfällen vorbei führt. * Bunuji der Glückspilz * Chuchu * Gano * Razaji * Shaka - Tortollaner. Angelbedarf. * Zal'jen - Gemischtwarenhändler Hafen von Zandalar Hafen von Zuldazar liegt abseits vom Sitz des Herrschers und seinem Beraterstab. Dort sieht es nicht ganz so rosig aus, denn Obdachlose, Kastenlose und aggressive Schläger wandern durch die Straßen des Hafens. Es ist eine kunterbunte Ansammlung von allen Trollvölkern Azeroth, weitgereisten Händlern und denen, die es nicht so weit im Leben gebracht haben. * Käpt'n Rez'okun - Die Alte Kaimauer Hier treiben sich geschmuggelte Kroggs herum. Der Große Basar Vom Hafen aus führt eine Treppe direkt zum Großen Basar von Zuldazar. * Gaunah - Erstaunliche Amulette. * Nokali der Narbenreiche - Meister der Nachrichten. * Vol'kaal - Yazmas Leibwächter. Mitglied im Rat der Zanchuli * Ximo der Gefühllose - Gastwirt. * Yazma - Mitglied im Rat der Zanchuli * Zolani - Klinge des Königs. Die Halle der Kasten * Priesterin Vulja * "Prinz Ollkhan" Terrasse der Sprecher Auf der Terrasse der Sprecher trifft man auf Abgesandte von vielen bekannten Stämmen, wie z.B. Sandtrolle, Frosttrolle, Waldtrolle usw. Auch die Dunkelspeertrolle der Horde haben eine eigene Hütte. Die Trolle der Amani und Sandwüter haben sogar komplett eigene Viertel in der Stadt. * Der Weiße Hai - Eine Trolldame, die mit ihren beiden Schlägern Hojo und Yana die Straßen unsicher macht. * Hauptmann Talisa - Sorgt für Ordnung und Ruhe auf der Terrasse. * Priesterin Vulja - prüft die Kinder der Zandalari auf ihre Verbindung zu den Loa. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Die unschönen Seiten Zuldazars: Obdachlose, Kastensystem, Schläger & mehr (17.03.2018) Wowhead: Exploring the Zocalo and Terrace of the Chosen in Zuldazar (01.03.2018) Tal'farrak Tal'farrak ist eine Subzone der Terrasse der Sprecher. Hier haben die Abgesandten vom Stamm der Sandwüter ihr Revier. Das Abenteuer König Rastakhan ist ein uralter Herrscher, dessen Vertrauen sich neue Verbündete erst verdienen müssen. Das gilt auch für die Horde, wenn sie seine Flotte will. Zuldazar ist der Machtsitz des Zandalariimperiums und ein guter Ort, um diese potentiellen Verbündeten für sich zu gewinnen. Zusammenfassung Die Hauptgeschichte in Zuldazar bezieht sich darauf, dass der Rat der Zanchuli unter der Führung von Prophet Zul, dem Berater des Königs, plant das Imperium an sich zu reißen. Während wir in der Hauptstadt unterwegs sind und unter anderem wieder einigen neuen Loa begegnen, wie z.B. Gonk (Loa der Jagd) und Pa'ku (Loa der Pterrordax), tauchen immer mehr Hinweise auf, dass Zul und seine Anhängerin Yazma, ihres Zeichens die Spionin des Königs, nichts Gutes im Schilde führen. Als dann auch noch die Mogu über die Stadt herfallen, ist alles klar! Der König stellt Zul als Verräter bloß, doch er greift den König sowie seine Wachen an, verletzt Rastakhan schwer und tötet einen seiner Vertrauten. Die Truppen des Königs schaffen es ihn aus der gefährlichen Lage zu befreien und verhelfen ihn zur Flucht. Der perfekte Zeitpunkt für die Zanchuli die Stadt zu überrennen. Doch zum Glück gibt es noch einige Zandalartrolle, die dem König treu geblieben sind, und zusammen mit der Horde schaffen wir es den größten Teil der Stadt von den Verrätern zu reinigen. Doch im Garten der Loa versuchen die Voodopriester die Mächte der Loa, die sich dort niedergelassen haben, zu absorbieren. Dies können wir verhindern, doch es gibt auch Opfer. Shadra (Loa der Spinnen) wird von Yazma getötet und sie bekommt ihre Macht. Der König wurde aus der Stadt gebracht und liegt schwerverletzt in einem Haus am Strand. Es gilt nun ihn zu heilen, doch nicht nur sein Körper ist verletzt, sondern auch sein Geist. Zusammen mit Rezan (Loa der Könige) schaffen wir es die Seele des Königs aus den gierigen Händen von Bwonsamdi (Loa des Todes) zu reißen. Rastakhan findet zu neuer Kraft und sieht ein, dass der seinen Job in letzter Zeit nicht gut genug gemacht hat, sonst hätte er all das kommen sehen. Zusammen mit Rezan und den anderen befreiten Loa wollen wir nun Zul stürzen. Sein großes Ziel: den alten König Dazar wiedererwecken, der in Atal'dazar, der Ruhestätte der alten Könige, liegt. Wir marschieren also hoch zum Tempel, wo es zum Showdown kommt. Doch leider läuft es nicht so, wie der König es sich vorgestellt hatte. Zul schafft es den Loa Rezan zu töten und flieht zusammen mit ihm hinein in Atal'dazar, wo er ihn als gehorsamen untoten Dinosaurier wiederbelebt. Damit endet auch das Questerlebnis in Zuldazar, doch wir wissen bereits, dass im Dungeon "Atal'dazar" Yazma sowie Rezan als Bosse auf uns warten und in der Instanz "Ruhestätte der Könige" ist Dazar, der erste König, der Endboss. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Das komplette Questerlebnis von Zuldazar im Video: Dinos, Loa und noch mehr Dinos! (26.02.2018) Kriegskampagne der Allianz Bei der Kriegskampagne der Allianz in Zuldazar müssen die Champions mit Hilfe der feurigen Magie der Dunkeleisenzwerge eine Meute Goblins beseitigen, die nach Azerit graben. Erst danach können sie dort ein Lager errichten. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Battlecheck #48 - Kriegskampagne: Vol'dun (19.04.2018) Galerie Zuldazar BLZ 59320.jpg Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Zandalar Kategorie:Zuldazar